


Catching Prizes and Feelings

by dressrosa



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressrosa/pseuds/dressrosa
Summary: Yagami and Kaito have finally decided to go on their first date after realizing their feelings for one another. But what will come of it?





	Catching Prizes and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read! All mistakes found are my own. 
> 
> This is just something I wanted to write. There isn't much meaning to it besides just a little plot bunny that was stewing in my brain.

The gaudy lights of Kamurocho reflected off the puddles on the road, making Yagami squint a bit. A lit cigarette hung between his lips as he waited for Kaito in front of the detective agency. The bustling people around paid him no mind, making their way to each of their own respective destinations. Yagami liked people watching, it was always something he could count on to entertain him. 

Schoolgirls waddled in groups together, huddling against one another as they looked at each other’s phones and talked about the newest gossip. Barkers were yelling from their club’s fronts, asking men of any marital status to peek into their establishment. Yagami puffed out more smoke, throwing his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. 

“Y’know, there’s an eco-friendlier way to put those out, Tak,” Kaito’s familiar rumble made Yagami look up. Kaito stood next to him, wearing his usual obnoxious orange silk shirt. 

“And you know there’s better shirts to wear on a date, Kaito,” Yagami shot back teasingly. “Don’t you have any plain shirts in your closet?” 

“And do you have any looser jeans?” Kaito barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. It gave Yagami a nice view of his thick neck. 

“Oh? Are you complaining?” Yagami asked, turning towards Kaito and making a point to sway his hips just a little bit more than usual. 

The light blush staining Kaito’s cheeks was enough of an answer.

“Nah, I’m not complaining. Now come on, we gonna do this date thing or what?” 

“You trying to get this over with so quickly?” Yagami smirked, already leading the way towards the main street. He didn’t even need to look back to know that Kaito was already following him. 

“I just want to make sure we actually get to do something tonight,” Kaito said, falling in step with Yagami next to him. “We always get caught up in some case every time we try to go out like this. It’s like the universe is trying to sabotage us.” 

“Don’t worry Kaito, we were meant to be,” he says rather spontaneously. Yagami instantly shuts his mouth, not knowing where that had come from exactly. He does his best not to look Kaito in the eye, though Kaito makes it a point to stare at him, apparently just as shocked as Yagami that he said that aloud. 

“You really mean that, Tak?” Kaito’s face is nonplussed, his eyes wide and looking at him with such admiration and longingness that Yagami can’t help but blush himself. Yagami keeps walking but albeit, a little faster. He can hear Kaito’s footsteps keeping pace with him. 

“I mean, we’ve stuck together for this long. Why not forever?” The sounds of the arcade getting louder as they get closer. Yagami rushes in the doors, as if it will grant him sanctuary from his racing heart and Kaito. As soon as they both make it in, Yagami makes his way to the UFO catcher, already setting his eyes on the plush he wants. 

“Anyways, why don’t we start this ‘date’ stuff, huh?” Yagami is already reaching into his pocket to pull out some money when Kaito’s hand stops him. He looks up to see Kaito staring at him with an unreadable expression, but Yagami can feel the emotions behind it. It makes him gulp. 

Seeing Yagami’s flustered expression, Kaito smirks before letting go of Yagami’s hand, “Don’t worry Tak, I got this. My treat!” 

Kaito reaches into his own pocket, taking out some money and inserting it into the machine, “Now, which one did ya want, Tak?” Kaito smiles at him.

Yagami swears the blush on his face increases tenfold. “Uh, I wanted the Koro-Nyan. It’s one of the plushes I’m still missing for the office,” God, Yagami can’t believe he’s confessing this to Kaito. He’s waiting for a snarky comment but is genuinely surprised when he doesn’t get one. 

Kaito just gets a determined look on his face, the same one he gets when he’s about to take on a group of thugs, “Koro-Nyan, got it.” 

And with that, Kaito moves the crane, calculating every move as he tries to win the dice shaped cat. A couple of times, the claw doesn’t even manage to pick up anything, Kaito misjudging the distance almost every time. Yagami has to stop Kaito from banging the machine a couple of times, encouraging him and placing his hand on Kaito’s bicep. Yagami doesn’t notice that during some of the tenser moments, he squeezes the hardened muscles of Kaito’s arm which in turn causes Kaito’s look of concentration to falter occasionally. If Yagami notices, he doesn’t say anything. 

Yagami loses track of how much time (and money) goes by until the cheerful voice of the machine says “Congratulations!” and opens the prize door. Kaito reaches in and grabs the plush, holding it out to Yagami like it’s made of solid gold. 

“One Koro-Nyan, just like I promised,” Kaito is practically beaming and Yagami does the first thing that comes to mind and takes out his phone, instantly snapping a picture of a proud Kaito holding out the plush cat. 

“H-hey what are you doing?” Kaito sputters, his face turning an adorable shade of red. 

Yagami laughs, tucking his phone away into his pocket and taking the Koro-Nyan into his own hands, “Just another little souvenir to remember this date by,” he says, not even looking at Kaito but at the Koro-Nyan Kaito spent probably over ten thousand yen to get him. He thinks back to the dates he used to take Mafuyu on but can’t recall feeling this warm, fluttery feeling in his chest when he went on dates with her. 

“I better not see that uploaded to any social media or anything! Especially Chatter! I don’t think I could live with myself if Suigura saw that,” Kaito says, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face, “Higashi especially, if he sees that there’s no way I can show my face at Charles again I swear–“ 

Yagami cuts him off with a quick peck on the lips, pulling back just as quickly. It’s enough to get Kaito to stop rambling, an even fiercer blush dusting his cheeks. His mouth is wide open and Yagami does his best not to snort. 

“Thank you Kaito, I really appreciate it. I’ll make sure to put it in a super special spot in the office when we get back,” Yagami says, holding the Koro-Nyan in his arms as if it was precious cargo. Yagami half expects Kaito to start sputtering again but is surprised when he’s suddenly grabbed and taken towards the upstairs portion of the arcade in a more secluded area where there seems to be no one playing. The chattering of people in the arcade slowly dies away and suddenly only the cheerful sounds of the arcade machines surround them.

“K-Kaito, what’s gotten into you?” Yagami whispers harshly, “What’s wrong–“ 

Yagami is quickly cut off by Kaito’s lips pressing against his, the Kuro-Nyan between their bodies in danger of being crushed between his and Kaito’s large chest. The slick feeling of Kaito’s tongue tracing the seam of Yagami’s closed lips makes Yagami reflexively open his mouth, Kaito quickly taking advantage of the situation to slide his tongue into Yagami’s mouth. He feels Kaito leading him backwards, until his back hits a wall and Kaito’s hand reaches up to cup the back of his head tenderly. He clutches the cat tightly in his fingers, digging into the plush as he feels Kaito’s leg coming up and slotting its way in between Yagami’s legs. 

Yagami is grateful that the sound of the arcade machines is covering up the wet, sloppy sounds of Kaito sucking on his tongue. He can’t help but moan as Kaito brings his leg up even more, rubbing Yagami’s growing erection. Yagami finally breaks free of the kiss, mostly out of necessity. He rests his forehead against Kaito’s, who is panting just as much as him. He can feel the thick outline of Kaito’s erection on his own and the sheer size of the outline makes Yagami’s head spin. Yagami always knew Kaito was the bigger one out of the two of them, but in this context, it just makes Yagami even harder. It wasn’t a surprise that every time Yagami watched Kaito throw around thugs like they were paper, that he had to rub one out at the office right after. He wondered if Kaito was aware of it. He had to be at least somewhat aware of it, watching Yagami run to his office right after their usual tussles, bloodied and raging hard, trying to run as discreetly as possible with a raging boner in his jeans. 

His thoughts are quickly dismantled as Kaito licks at his lips, almost sweetly. 

“Hey, Tak, maybe we should head over to your place? I don’t want to be arrested for public indecency,” Kaito grunts out, still rubbing himself on Yagami with absolutely no shame whatsoever.

“You’re the one who started shoving your tongue down my throat like some horndog, Kaito,” Yagami gulps, clutching the Kuro-Nyan plush once more, as if holding it even tighter would will his erection to go away. “Now we gotta walk back with tents in our pants.” 

“Or…” Kaito trails off, looking down at both of their erections with an almost mischievous glint in his eyes. “We can take care of the problem right here if you want. That way, we don’t gotta go out in public like this.” 

It’s Yagami’s turn to sputter this time, looking at Kaito with wild, wide eyes. “A-are you crazy? You want to do it here, in public?” 

“No one even goes up here, Tak,” Kaito says, already diving back in to lick up Yagami’s neck in a way that makes him throw a hand up to cover his mouth. “We can have all the fun we want up here and no one will even know. Don’t you wanna?” 

It’s hard for Yagami to think, Kaito’s tongue sliding up his neck and onto his pulse point. He brings his hand down and bites at his lip instead when he feels the sharp point of Kaito’s canines biting in lightly into his neck. 

“F-fine, but I swear if we get caught, I am blaming you for the rest of our lives,” Yagami whispers hotly, putting down the Kuro-Nyan next to them on the floor. “And if you get Kuro-Nyan messy, I will kill you myself.” 

Kaito chuckles, “Whatever you say, Tak. So, does that mean I have your permission?” Kaito doesn’t even bring his head up from Yagami’s neck, instead talking right against his skin, making the saliva on Yagami’s neck tingle even more. 

“Yes, you big thug, we can do it. Just try and not to be too loud,” Yagami says, clutching onto Kaito’s shirt. 

“I think yer the one who’s going to have problems staying quiet, Tak,” Kaito quickly reaches down, tugging at Yagami’s belt before pulling it out of the loops entirely and tossing it onto the floor. Yagami is about to scold him before he shuts up, seeing Kaito pulling down his zipper and inching his jeans down to his thighs. Yagami does nothing but watch as Kaito pulls him out of his boxers, looking down at Yagami's erection with a heated expression on his face and Yagami swears he see's Kaito lick his lips.

“And here I thought you were more of a briefs guy, Tak,” Kaito teases, already pulling at the top of Yagami’s boxers and yanking them down. 

“You think I’d be able to do all those martial arts in briefs? I’m glad you think so highly of me, but there’s no way,” Yagami says, watching Kaito with hungry eyes. 

Kaito only snorts in response and takes Yagami’s erection into his big hand, gently stroking up and down. Yagami bites his lip, hands instantly going to rest on Kaito's broad shoulders, squeezing the taut muscle there. Kaito leans in, his mouth directly next to Yagami's ear as he breathes in and out very slowly. 

"You have a thing for my muscles, Tak? You think I don't see the way you look at me, especially when we're out there kickin' ass together?" Kaito's hand gradually begins to pick up speed, Yagami's legs almost buckling at the sheer pleasure. "Ya want me to grab you, and hold ya down like I do to all those punks out on the streets? Except this time, pull your pants down and fuck you out in the open? That way everyone will know that you belong to me," Kaito squeezes his erection, but not hard enough to cause any pain. If anything, it makes Yagami's spine tingle with even more pleasure as he listens to Kaito talk in his usual deep timbre. "Fuck, you get me hard after watching you fight. The way your long legs are so destructive, in more ways than one," Kaito reaches down to lift one of Yagami's legs up to wrap halfway around his waist. The rough feeling of Kaito's trousers rubbing against his naked erection is enough for pre-cum to start leaking from the tip of his cock. 

"Come on, let me feel you too, Kaito," Yagami almost pleads, arching his back to rub against Kaito even more to entice him to strip as well. Kaito willingly obliges, letting go of Yagami for a mere moment to undo his own trousers, pulling out his own erection out into the open. Yagami can't help but stare at it. It definitely matches Kaito to a T, the thick head an angry red and the rest just as girthy as Kaito is himself. Yagami can't suppress the shiver that tears through him as he feels Kaito press himself back up against Yagami once more. 

"You got anything on ya? Don't think spit will work for what I'm rockin'," Kaito's breath is hot against his face. 

"B-back pocket, I got some stuff," Yagami pants. 

Kaito leans down to rummage through Yagami's pants that are pooled on the ground. He smirks when he pulls out a small travel pack of lube and a single condom. Kaito notes the size; large. When he stands back up, he can't help but tease Yagami even more. 

"You were plannin' on this?"

"Of course. Knowing you, having sex on the first date was a given." 

"I'm offended, Tak. I'm a gentleman," Kaito grins, kissing Yagami sweetly. 

Yagami smiles, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck and kissing him back, "I know, I was just teasing you. Now come on," he leans forward, pressing his body against Kaito's and whispering in his ear, "Fuck me, please." 

It's enough to make Kaito growl and tear open the lube with his mouth, coating his fingers with ease and adjusting Yagami so his back is to him, with his chest pressed up against the wall. Yagami makes sure to keep an eye on the stairs, in case some random person decides to make their way up to them. He would be mortified if someone caught them like this but also Yagami couldn't help but feel even hotter at the feeling of almost getting caught with his pants down, literally. 

Kaito was always more of a gentle giant and it's no different when he starts fingering Yagami, starting with one finger and going in very slowly. Yagami sucks in a breath, letting the feeling wash over him. It feels strange at first, but knowing that it's Kaito doing it, it makes everything feel much better. From behind, Kaito watches with an enraptured expression as he stretches Yagami out on his fingers, slowly adding more and more until he has three thick fingers going in and out of Yagami. A fist in his mouth, Yagami bites into the skin of his knuckle as he feels Kaito's fingers brush against that sweet spot inside of him. 

"Ah! Please, Kaito, I'm ready," Yagami looks over his shoulder at Kaito, who is just as debauched as he is at this point. Yagami looks down to see Kaito's straining erection, looking almost purple with how rock hard it is. "Please, put it in me, I need you to fill me up, Kaito." 

Kaito nods frantically, pulling his fingers out and fumbling with the condom with slippery hands for a few moments. He eventually slips it on, coming back towards Yagami, cock in hand as he gently positions himself in front of Yagami's entrance, "Tak, I really care about you," Kaito says quietly, but before Yagami can even say anything, Kaito slips inside of him hilt deep. Yagami arches his back, his mouth open in silent moan. Kaito's hands are on his hips immediately, throwing Yagami's hips back against his own as he thrusts in and out of him. The force of his thrusts causes Yagami to pull back and forth, leaning against the wall for stability as Kaito goes to town on him. The moans coming out of Yagami remind him of those AV movies that he and Kaito would watch back when they were younger. He remembers watching them and imagining it being him and Kaito instead of some random porn actress on screen. He wonders if Kaito ever thought the same thing. 

The moans and grunts coming out of Kaito's mouth go straight to Yagami's dick, which Kaito quickly wraps a hand around and strokes him in tandem with his thrusts. Yagami leans forward and braces his arms on the wall in front of him, feeling Kaito lean forward as well and molding his chest onto Yagami's back. Yagami closes his eyes, feeling the firmness of Kaito's pecs rubbing against his skin. He'll have to ask Kaito next time if he can slip his cock in between those pecs, because they were sinful. He would constantly poke fun at Kaito's flashy shirts, but in reality he really did love the way they were opened just enough to give a nice view of Kaito's toned pecs. Just thinking about it is enough for Yagami to tighten up, feeling the telltale feeling of an orgasm building up in his stomach.

"K-Kaito, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come!" Yagami breathes out, his hand coming down to rest on top of Kaito's that is wrapped around his erection. "Please, let me come!" 

Kaito releases another animalistic growl, his thrusts getting faster as his own orgasm starts building up as well, "I'm gonna come too, Tak. Together, I wanna come together." 

Yagami nods frantically, letting himself get lost in the pleasurable feeling of Kaito inside of him until it becomes too much. He throws his head back as he comes, Kaito finding his mouth and kissing him with as much enthusiasm as before, worming his tongue into his mouth as his cock spurts out come onto the wall in front of them and onto the floor. Yagami shudders as he feels Kaito shake from his own orgasm. He hopes next time they can maybe not use a condom, so he can feel every inch of Kaito inside of him. He wanted everything. Kaito's pants are loud against his ear before Kaito pulls back, pulling out of him, causing him to shiver at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

Yagami looks down at the floor, seeing Kuro-Nyan at a safe distance from their escapades. Grinning with a dopey look on his face, Yagami looks over his shoulder to Kaito who looks completely sated. 

"You kept Kuro-Nyan clean, good job." 

Kaito's only response is a shake of the head, but Yagami can see the smile on his face. He quickly pulls off the condom and disposes of it discreetly, pulling up his zipper and straightening his audacious shirt. Yagami does the same, wincing slightly as his jeans rub against his ass. 

"Maybe I should start wearing looser jeans if we're going to start doing stuff like this," Yagami reaches down to grab Kuro-Nyan.

Kaito comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Yagami's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "Nah, I like the ones you always wear." 

"You're just saying that 'cause you like staring at my ass." 

"True. But I love you and everything about you, Tak." 

Yagami turns and gives Kaito another peck on the lips, bringing up the Kuro-Nyan plush and pressing its nose against Kaito's, "I love you too, Kaito."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been part of the Yakuza fandom for years now, but this is my first actual contribution to it. Did you like it? I haven't written in a while, let alone smut so I hope it was alright. And yes, I know I'm bad at making titles, haha. Lemme know if you have any requests you'd like to see! 
> 
> Also if you like JUDGEMENT and/or the Yakuza games, I made a Discord server if you're interested!  
https://discord.gg/YfuWTCe


End file.
